


New Chief, Same Lamps

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Fallout, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Nathan notices what has and hasn't changed in Chief Hendrickson's office.





	New Chief, Same Lamps

Nathan is sitting on the couch, finalizing his reinstatement paperwork at... Dwight's office. Feels weird to be there without a Wuornos name plate on the door, instead both it and the plaque on the desk say 'Chief Hendrickson'. That will take some getting used to. Not that he really has much say on the matter. But while some things have changed, Nathan's eye keeps going back to a detail that hasn't.

"You kept them?"

Dwight looks up, confused. It's no wonder. It's gonna take Nathan a while to get used to typical human interaction again. (If he has the time) 

He needs to elaborate, so he looks towards the corner, "The lamps. You kept them."

"Oh, yeah. I noticed them when I visited your Dad here. I thought they were interesting, though very unGarland. I like them and it would have felt wrong to throw or put them away." 

"Hm," Nathan nods and finishes his paperwork with his signature. He's officially a cop again. He takes a moment to acknowledge that, before getting up and putting the paperwork on Dwight's desk.

"There." 

"Thanks." 

Nathan feels awkward (and something negative he's not really sure how to describe. That was supposed to be his legacy), just standing in front of this desk that was his father's, used to be his.

"They're mine, actually."

"Huh?" Dwight is again confused, and Nathan feels frustrated with himself. Why did he bring up those silly lamps in the first place? 

"I made those lamps when I was a Troubled kid. I guess I'm just surprised he kept them in the first place."

Dwight smiles a bit and takes a proper look at the popcicle lamp in the corner, a weird shape that Nathan is pretty sure took him weeks to do, and wasn't the first one he did.

"Maybe he liked having that reminder of you as a kid," Dwight says and the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, tells Nathan that he's probably thinking of his daughter.

A part of Nathan wants to say 'I was in the other office for years, he shouldn't have needed a reminder', but he knows better than to say that at least. 

"Probably. But you should make this office your own," Nathan says instead. He still has conflicting feelings about Dwight's new position (and about going back into his old office, now empty of Audrey but full of memories), but he hopes Dwight is a good fit. Haven needs someone good in this position. 

"I will. I'm still getting used to this. See you tomorrow." 

"Yeah," Nathan nods, buries his hands into his pants pockets and leaves the room. He's not looking forward to going home either.


End file.
